The present invention relates to leashes used for surfboards or other similar devices such as bodyboards or paddleboards, and more particularly relates to a reinforced surfboard leash cord. Surfboard leashes are utilized as a means to connect surfers to their surfboards in a reliable manner with minimal drag. The main advantage of using a surfboard leash is that surfers don't easily become separated from the surfboards, thus alleviating the need to swim in order to recover the surfboard after a wipeout. If a surfer should become separated from a surfboard they could have to swim a considerable distance to recover the surfboard and risk fatigue or drowning. An additional advantage of using a surfboard leash is that the surfboard won't easily become dislodged and collide with other surfers causing damage or injury to either the surfboards or the surfers themselves.
Conventional surfboard leashes are comprised of a length of extruded thermoplastic urethane cord and connection parts such as molded joints, swivels, webbing, hook and loop fasteners, a leash string, and an ankle cuff. Typically, surfboard leashes are provided in the same length or slightly longer than the surfboard for which they are intended. Surfboard leashes are attached to surfboards on one end of the cord by connection parts and the other end securely connects the ankle cuff to the ankle of the surfer.
Extruded thermoplastic urethane leash cords have a minor amount of elasticity to reduce the brunt of the force applied to the surfer's leg when the surfer becomes momentarily separated from the surfboard after a wipeout. The cords are provided in varying diameters depending on the intended conditions of use. For example, conventional leash cords are provided in diameters such as 5 millimeters, 6 millimeters, or 8 millimeters. The thickness of the leash cord is directly proportional to the cords breaking strength. Typically, surfers use smaller diameter cords for small waves since small waves generally have less power and less force applied to the cord. Conversely, thicker diameter cords are utilized for big waves since big waves generally have more power and apply significantly more force to the cord. Additionally, the thickness of the leash cord is directly proportional to an increase in the amount of drag experienced while surfing. Increased drag can create a uncomfortable ride for the surfer or slow the desirable speed of the surfboard's acceleration in use.
Regardless of the diameter of the leash cord, extruded thermoplastic urethane cords can and do break during use. The breaking can be caused by many factors. For example, the surfboards fin can become entangled with the leash and slice the cord at high speed, which is known by surfers as “fin cuts”. These “fin cuts” weaken the cord and reduce the breaking strength of the cord to the point of breakage under nominally applied force. Further, a bad formulation of the extruded TPU cord can result in weak spots within the cords construction that can cause breakage under the force of even traditionally small waves. Further still, surfing waves, regardless of size, can employ uncontrolled amounts of force to an object such as a surfboard since surfing waves are an unpredictable force of nature. As such, even a small wave might be able to apply enough force to break a thick surfboard leash cord. Thus, a need exists for surfboard leash cords that won't easily break due to the limitations mentioned above.